


Not You

by lovingsmutandfluff



Series: Tumblr Ficlets/Drabbles [394]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crying Dean, Dark, Evil Sam Winchester, M/M, No Lube, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Sex, Soulless Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-24
Updated: 2015-09-24
Packaged: 2018-04-23 05:24:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4864691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovingsmutandfluff/pseuds/lovingsmutandfluff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt:can you do top!soulless!sam and bottom!dean non con but sam doesn't use lube and dean is crying but sam shoves his head into the pillows to shut him up</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not You

**Author's Note:**

> I don't accept prompt here, send them to lovingsmutandfluff.tumblr.com

After having nights and nights of not needing sleep, Sam had honed his skills.

So when Dean walked into the motel room, it didn’t take Sam long to pin the older man to the bed.

“Sam!” Dean shouted. “What the fuck! Let me go!” Dean yelled, struggling under Sam.

Sam rolled his hips, letting Dean feel how hard Sam was, and Dean froze.

“Sam….let go.”

“Why? Why should I?”

“Cause this ain’t you, man.” Dean said. “This isn’t you.”

“You’re right, Dean. I’m stronger. Faster. Better.”

“Sam, come on, don’t do this. Please.”

“You don’t get to call the shots now Dean.” Sam said, reaching around Dean and forcing his clothing down and off.

“Sam!” Dean yelled. “Stop, Sam. Please, I’ll do anything….just don’t do this.”

“Dean, you’re gonna do what I want anyway. And I want this.”

Dean yelped when he felt Sam spread his cheeks, fingers trailing by his hole.

Yelling, Dean started struggling and fighting again, and Dean rammed his head back, hitting Sam in the face, and listening to him growl in pain.

“This the game you wanna play Dean? You’re in dangerous waters.” Dean felt Sam move around, yanking his pants off, and suddenly Sam’s head was at his hole.

“Wait! No!” Dean shouted.

Sam growled, and forced himself inside, and Dean screamed in pain, causing Sam to shove his head against the pillow.

“If you had been a good boy….” Sam grunted as he started to thrust. “I would have actually prepped you.”

Sam could hear muffled screams from the pillow with each thrust he gave, and he watched as Dean’s body started to shake, and Sam knew that he was sobbing.

“Maybe next time, you’ll learn how to behave. I promise that I can be gentle with you Dean.” Sam said. “But if you decide to fight, I won’t show any kindness.”

“Sam!” Dean shouted, muffled against the pillow. “Sam, please! Please, please, stop! Please!” He begged, sobbing and screaming.

“You want it to stop?” Sam asked.

“Please!” Dean cried. Sam sped up and Dean screamed again, before Sam came, stilling inside of Dean, while Dean shook and sob in the pillow.

“Be a good boy next time.” Sam growled softly, pulling out, and making Dean whimper.


End file.
